Love Hopes, Love Protects
by Passionate Paradox
Summary: King Vegeta and his family are heartless people, who bring agony and cause suffering among their people. They believe the pure saiyan race is the dominate race, and they have made it their goal to eliminate anyone who isnt..including me.
1. Chapter 1: My Offset World

Disclaimer: I Wilmarie, do not own Dragonball Z.

The whole Royal Family are PURE BLOOD SAYIAN

Trunks  
Bra  
Vegeta  
Bulma 

"Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, nor is it self-seeking. It is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil, but rejoices in truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always preserves.

1 Corinthians 13: 4-7

Chapter One: My Offset World

I laid down in the darkness, gazing at the crescent moon that dimly shone through my open bedroom window. I pulled my cotton blanket tightly around me, as I sat down on the velvet stool, that I had placed by my window. The frigid night air caused goose bumps to appear on my tan arms, and sent chills through my petite body. I dismissed the thought of returning to my warm bed, for the coldness reminded me that I was still able to feel something. 

Life the last few years had been more like hell then anything else. This world in which I lived in, was no longer mine. It was foreign, so very different from what I was accustomed to. There was no longer smiles dwelling on peoples faces, nor was there joy lingering in their eyes. All was gloomy and dark. Everyone seemed to glare at each other with mistrust, as if the world was their enemy. No one could be sure who they could place their trust in any longer, ever since Prince Vegeta became king five years ago. Your dearest friend could turn you in for speaking words of treason, or even your own father. The world was full of traitors, you couldn't even trust in the shadows.

King Vegeta and his family are heartless people, who bring agony and cause suffering among their people. They care not about our safety or our well-being. They believe the pure saiyan race is the dominate race, and they have made it their goal to eliminate anyone who isn't worthy enough to live in "their world", or anyone who is against the Fascist government ( A system of government marked by centralization of authority under a dictator, total control over social and economic affairs, suppressing any resistance of citizens through terror and censorship, and typically a policy of hostile nationalism and racism. ) which they has created. They specifically wanted to eliminate any socialists, Tuffles, non-pure saiyans, and those who spoke bad of him or the way he ruled Planet Vegeta.

Now a days one must think and not be heard, for if one negative word is heard, it could be your last. We must look pleased when we are distressed. We must hope for the pain to stop, but only within our own hearts. We must protect, without our fists. We must be kind, even though our hearts are full of hatred. We must be patient, even if we are agitated. We must love, but must not trust.

This world, my planet, my home, is being torn apart by evil and I cannot do a thing about it. I am no longer worth anymore then the soil on which I step upon. I must wake up everyday in fear. I fear the day in which "they" will come and take me from the one's I love, for I am not a pure blood. I am tainted with human blood.

My kind is said to be a disgrace to the Saiyan race, but then why don't I feel that I am? Why do I see the world differently then thoughts who hunt me down? Tears rolled down my crimson cheeks. How much more time do I have, before I too am sent to go through hell as so many already have. I know death has become my destiny. It's only pure luck that I am still alive.

I slowly walked across the cool marble floor returning to my empty twin sized bed. I slowly laid down and snuggled into my cotton sheets. My ebony eyes searched the darkness but found no comfort in the shadows. I smirked sheepishly, tomorrow would be a new day. Oh how I hope tomorrow will be as good as today. I closed my eyes and muttered the same words that I did every night.

Dear God,  
If you can still hear me. Please I beg you to bless my tomorrow as you have blessed me today. Bless my family and thoughts who suffer from loss and grief. And I ask you from the bottom of my heart Lord...save me from Vegeta's wrath...I need a miracle. That is all I ask of you. Thank-you. Amen.

Next Chapter Summery: Just another day. :-)

YAY! First chapter is complete. I know I know seems SUPER boring, no excitement yet. But just be patient, I have great plans for this Story ME-NO-TELL hehe. 


	2. Chapter 2: Morning Mystery

Hey again...ehm...hope you enjoyed Chapt. One...Trust me I almost fell asleep haha. I hate writing beginnings it's so hard :-( but sadly without a beginning there is no middle or end. Chiaa, I can't wait to get this steamed up lol. Okay. ;-) Lets get the party started.   
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ

Chapter Two: Morning of Mysteries

The sun shone brightly through my open window. I winced and rubbed my eyes as I sat up in my bed. A yawn escaped my mouth before I pulled back the covers. I observed the beauty of the new day. The sky shined sapphire, and the warm breeze was soothing. I sighed, this was a perfect day for a spar against Uncle Goten. I pulled the stressing thoughts from last night aside, and sprinted into the hallway bathroom, and shut the door behind me.

I inspected myself in the mirror above the bathroom sink. I laughed at my own reflection. It looked like a giant black rat had been placed on the top of my head while I was sleeping. That's what I get for thinking to much in the middle of the night I thought, as I picked up my toothbrush and began to brush my teeth.

I had matured so much the last few years, sure I was still 5 foot 3. I looked and acted more like a woman now that I was reaching my seventeenth year. I smirked, I sure didn't dress like one. It is amazing how one can look at themselves in the mirror everyday and not notice how much they have changed. As I look myself in this looking glass, I see that my once chubby cheeks have been replaced by flushed elegant one's. My lips have become lush and full. I smiled, I was pleased with my appearance, okay maybe not the big rat on my head. I finished brushing my teeth without another look in the mirror and then took a steaming hot shower. My stomach growled loudly. I quickly got out of the shower and put on a black tank top and purple mesh shorts. I hadn't notice how starving I was.

"Goten!" I yelled loudly, as I pulled my long waist length hair into a messy, but stylish bun. I bolted down the stairs to see my father and mother sitting silently at the kitchen table. I shrugged and made my way to the refrigerator. I pulled out the butter and bread and placed them on the black marble counter.

"Where's Goten?" I quickly said. My father shrugged, and continued to read the newspaper. "Okay...is there something I should know?" I walked over to the toaster and placed four pieces of bread into it. My father stood up quickly, his muscles tensed. I observed my mother, who sat silently at the table, then looked back at my father who was now leaning over the sink. My heart began to pound rapidly in my chest.

"Mom..." I cried as I kneeled down by her sitting figure. "Mom what's going on." she shook her head slowly and looked away., tears running down her flushed cheeks. " You guys can't just sit here, stand here... whatever! I deserve an answer you know! What the heck is going on." Gohan turned and smiled gently.

"You and your mother will be staying at my parents house for a while that's all." I gave him a puzzled look.

"That's it? That's what all this this fuss is about?" I sighed in relief, giving a soft laugh, "Wow, dad you like freaking scared me for a second there..." I saw the seriousness that lingered in his eyes. Was he lying to me? Was there really something going on? I looked over at my mom. She seemed so full of grief. "Mom why are you crying over that?"

"First off there's no reason to laugh Panny...you know how dangerous it is for you, for all of us. And your mother is just worried that's all." He looked down at his pregnant wife. He knew just as well as I did, that my mother was helpless now that she was pregnant. It was our job to protect her and the child that is growing inside her womb. My thoughts were interrupted as he went on, " I have a few things to take care of... I'll meet you and Videl at grandpa's house in a few days." I nodded, this was all happening so fast, it was hard to believe. My mom finally looked up and smiled.

"Your father and I are just a little worried, the Elite ( Sort of like the Nazi soldier's in WW2 ) seem to be moving fast. We just want to get out of this town, while we still can." I looked down at the floor and fiddled with the butter knife that was in my hand. I was used to this by now. The past few years we kept on moving farther and farther from the path that the Elite soldiers traveled on. Deep in the pit of my heart I knew that soon there would be no where to run to. My muscles tensed at the thought, but I tossed it aside.

"So, when are we leaving?" I stuffed a piece of buttered toast in my mouth and chewed as my father explained.

"Well I was thinking maybe in a week or so." He glanced over at Videl for support, she nodded calmly. The pain in my mothers eyes told me, there was something more, something that I wasn't being told, but I did not dare to question them again.

"Okay, that's cool ...I guess" I grabbed a carton of orange juice from the fridge and gulped it down. I was surprised when they did not yell at me. I stared at them blankly. I raised a brow, how weird. "Hey have any of you seen Goten? And don't give me another shrug daddy!" My smile faded when, I saw my father tense again.

"No he's probably at grandmas or something. Who knows probably out with some girl. " I watched him sit back down and continue reading his newspaper. I couldn't believe that Goten had ditched me, he never did. I t wasn't like him. A frown spread across my face, something was wrong, I just wouldn't put a finger on it. I looked at my parent's on last time before I walked outside. 

okay that was   
Chapter 3: Pan dumps into someone unexpectadly. chapter 2, hey it was better then chapter one right? Be happy! Haha. It's only gonna get better form here so don't give up on it yet!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys okay here's the thingsI had chapter threedone a while ago, butI went out of town for a month. WhenI looked in my computer for it, somehow it got erased, so your gonna have to wait a little bit, srry. :-(


End file.
